The Soul Links
by CrazyOtaku4Life
Summary: They left her. Her soul links are gone. She's dying. Me and my team are the only ones who can help her. The question is. . . Will she trust us enough to let us in. Or will she never trust a soul again. . .
1. chapter 1

They're gone.

All of them.

And now I have no one left.

Well, that's what I thought atleast.

Untill they came along that is. . .

But, should I trust them?

They're just going to leave like everyone else.

Like Mama. . .

Like Papa. . .

Like Natsu. . .

Erza. . .

Gray. . .

Mira. . .

Lisanna. . .

Master. . .

Juvia. . .

Wendy. . .

Happy. . .

Levy. . .

Gajeel. . .

Aquarius. . .

Is it a good idea to let them inside?

Or should I just do what I usually do. . .

And run away. . .?

No.

I shoud atleast give them a chance.

Yeah. . . Mama would be proud of me. . .

So would Papa. . .

And Aquarius. . .

I will miss them. . .

I will miss everyone. . .

But I will get stronger. . .

For my friends. . .

For my family. . .

For Fairy tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Before all of you guys start reading, I would like to mention that a lot of stuff here doesn't follow the story line, like Layla and Judes death. I would also like to thank a guest, who said I could call him KN, as it was his idea for me to put this in there, just so you guys won't think I know absolutely nothing about Fairy tail. Thanks for reading guys! 3**

"This isn't happenning. . ." I whispered to myself over and over again, but I knew that it was.

I knew that it was real. True.

I have lost so many people in my life, it isn't even funny.

First I lost Mama.

Capricorn.

Then Michelle.

Papa.

Aquarius.

Natsu.

And now i've lost Fairy tail.

I only ended up getting one of them back, and Capricorns amazing. He really is! But i can't help but think.

Think about if people left because they wanted to get away from me. . .

Some even going to the lengths of dying.

I'm just not strong enough.

Yeah, that's it.

That's why everyone in Fairy tail left me before even saying goodbye. . . Even if they did have the chance of staying.

I guess everyone just hates me that much.

But, maybe if i get stronger, they will come back to me. Come back for me. . .

It's a low chance, but i'm willing to take the risk!

No matter what, I can't let anyone else leave.

But i've got a solution for that!

If I dont let anyone in, then no one can leave me again.

And if no one leaves me, then that means no more heart ache.

Dealing with the heart ache I have is already enough.

I can just isolate myself, probably in the forest. . . But first, I need to move on. . .

Move on from Fairy tail.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Tears were all you could see on Lucy Heartfilia's face.

You see, Master Makarov just announced. . . that Fairy tail is disbanding. His reasoning being that everyone needs a break and has to move on from all the damage done by Tartaros.

How wrong he was. . .

Certain people (like one Lucy Heartfilia) needed to be around people more than anything, considering they lost someone during the battle.

But no. Master just had to disband the guild. And no one even said good bye to the poor celestial mage.

Well, apart from Natsu, but he didn't even know the guild was disbanding, seeing as he left before Master could announce it. And he said it through a letter.

So, right now, Lucy was in the middle of the debris of the Demolished Fairy tail guil hall, alone, and crying her eyes out.

Of course, the onlookers had no idea what was going on, so they gave her annoyed looks, seeing as they were _disturbed_ by the noise she was making in the middle of the day. Though she payed them no attention, as she was a little. . . . pre-occupied.

Suddenly, she was brought into a pair of warm, familiar arms, though she had no idea to whom they belonged, she didnt mind, as it was comforting for her, and started to put two out of the million pieces of her shattered heart and soul together.

Little did she know, that these pair of arms would change her, whether for the better or worse, no one knew, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Leaving the hospital was a group of four familiar and recovered group of Fairy tail mages.

Well, ex-Fairy tail mages.

"Laxus-sama, are we going to go to the guild now that you are fully recovered?" None other than Freed Justine asked.

"Yeah, we are Freed, gotta check in on everyone, y'know?" 'Laxus-sama' answered, for once not a hint of sarcasm was detected in his voice, meaning he was serious, _for once._

"Personally, I would like to know how we got out of that disgusting goo that had us captured for a while, and also how the cube was destroyed." In her usual-to most-haughty voice, Evergreen spoke up for the first time after exiting the hospital.

"As do I, Evergreen, as, do, I-" Before Freed could finish his sentence, a very familiar scream was heard from their unusually silent teammate.

"Bix? Bix? Bickslow?! Bickslow what's wrong?!" The rest of the team got no answer as Bickslow continued screaming his head off. After a couple seconds, though, his head shot up, and he ran. Ran towards the guild hall.

The guild hall that no longer exists. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Running after the seith mage with worried expressions on their faces, was none other than the Raijinshuu.

But when they arrived at the guild hall, they saw something that disturbed them greatly.

And no, it wasn't the fact that the seith mage was holding her to his chest, but the fact that the girl he was holding was none other than the light of Fairy tail. . . Lucy Heartfilia.

The Raijinshuu's eyes grew wide as they heard Bickslow whispering gentle, calming words to the blonde, such as; 'It's Okay, Cosplayer' and 'You're safe here'.

As Lucy started calming down, Laxus stepped forward, asking the inevitable question that eferuone was dying to know the answer to.

"Blondie, what's wrong?" Surprising his teammates, his voice was soft, and caring, as he walked closer, pulling her into his arms to hold her close.

It seemed like hours passed before the celestial mage started talking.

"E-Everyone left me, just like Mama did. . ." The Raijinshuu all sucked in breaths, Laxus being the only one unaffected.

"What do you mean, 'Everyone left you', Blondie?" With Laxus' hand running up and down her back, Lucy calmed down even more, and started speaking, knowing they weren't going to rest 'till they had their answers.

"Mas- No, Makarov disbanded Fairy tail, and everyone left me without even saying goodbye. . ." As Lucy spoke those first five words, the mages all seemed to loose their breaths, before Ever had tears running down her face, Freed with his bangs covering his eyes, and Laxus and Bickslow with solemn looks on their faces.

Not long after Lucy told them, Bickslow whispered something else, something that the whole team could hear.

"Cosplayer, that's not all, is it? You have so many more broken Soul links, I didn't even think that it was possible to have three, let alone over a hundred, and atleast a hundred of those are broken. How are you still alive?" Freed, Laxus, and Evergreens breaths caught in their throats, Bickslow having explained soul links to them.

Lucy looked down, bangs shadowing her eyes so all they could see were the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"It's my fault. All of it. If only I had been stronger, then Mama wouldn't be dead, Michelle wouldn't be dead, Papa wouldn't be dead, Fairy tail wouldn't have left if I wasn't weak, and Aquarius would still be able to come to Earthland. . ." Although she was whispering, the four heard her loud and clear, their eyes getting wider the longer she spoke.

"Lucy, none of it is your fault, none of it at all. Your Mother died of illness, Michelle died because of her association with the Oracion Seis, Your Father is dead because of natural causes, Fairy tail were just all stupid to leave you alone, and you still have Aquarius, don't you?" Freed denied everything with a hard glare, not knowing that he was wrong about every. Single. Thing. That he just said to her.

"No! You're wrong, Freed! Mama died because she saved me from bandits! Everyone just said she died of illness to not worry anyone! Michelle is dead because I forgot about her as a child! My Father was chased down from the same bandits that killed my Mama, saying that since I wasn't alive anymore to get his fortune, then they would have to kill him for it! Fairy tail left because i'm too weak to stop them! And I basically killed Aquarius! It's all my fault!" She collapsed, not unconsious, or asleep, just simply too tired to sit or stand up.

Rushing forwards, Evergreen pulled the blonde into a hug, followed by the three boys who pulled them both into large bear hugs.

"Lucy, you need to know that none of this is your fault. Your Mother and Father was rich, they probably had a lot of people going after them, even before you were born. You forgot Michelle because of your Mothers death. Those bandits killed your father, because they wanted his fortune, and you weren't even around at the time, seemingly dead. And even if Fairy tail is gone, you still have us. The only thing I don't get is how you seemingly killed Aquarius. She is a spirit, I didn't think she could be killed." Evergreens words caused tears to come to Lucy's eyes. Evergreen pulled back, only to be toppled over by a sobbing Lucy.

"D-Do you mean it, I s-still have you g-guys?" She patted Lucy's back, whispering soothing words, surprising even herself.

"Yeah, I mean it, Lucy. You still have us." Lucy looked over her shoulder at the boys, who nodded their heads in agreement, small smiles on their faces.

A clapping noise had them turning around, only to see the citizens of Magnolia staring at them with teary eyes, and smiles on their faces. Flushing, Lucy and Evergreen looked elsewhere, embarrassesd by all the attention on them.

Yes. Two of the most confident girls in -now the ex- Fairy tail, are flushing in embarrassment.

The boys grinned at the girls, chuckling at their embarrassed expressions, which only got the girls blushing more.

"So, Lucy, do you mind telling us what happened with Aquarius?" Evergreen whispered after a while, catching the boys' attention.

Lucy's eyes immediately went sad and distant, making Evergreen want to take back her words, but released the breath she unconsiously drew in when Lucy started talking.

"Well, it happened during Tartaros. When Mard Geer cast alegria, that goo stuff, everyone was trapped. Everyone apart from me." The groups eyes widened in surprise, but didn't speak seeing as Lucy was about to continue.

"Anyways, Mard Geer sent his demons after me, and long story short, I had to summon three spirits to survive. . ." Freeds eyes grew even larger as she said that, interrupting her straight away.

"Miss Lucy, I didn't think summoning three spirits was possible, let alone letting them fight whilst all were out at the same time." Lucy smiled gently at Freed, making him blush slightly. That same blush not going unnoticed by the rest of his team.

"I didn't know it was possible either, but I knew that I had to try" Her smile disappeared as she started thinking about what happened next.

"Aquarius managed to hold them off, but knew she wouldn't last long, so she-she," She took a deep breath.

"She told me to summon the spirit king" At this point, Lucy was shaking, not wanting to relive this moment, but knew she would need to explain it to them now that she had said one of the most important parts.

"Miss Lucy, wouldn't that mean needing to-" Lucy cut the green haired mage off, knowing where he was going, and -judging by his worried look, he knew what she had done.

"Yes, Freed, it does." Turning to look at the other three mages, she could tell by the look in their eyes that they were confused, and worried.

"To summon the spirit king, you need to break a gold key that you have a close bond with." Evergreen gasped in surprise, the tears that she had just gotten under control springing back to life.

"Blondie, did you actual-" Once again, Lucy cut another member of the Raijinshuu off.

"I had to, Laxus. You all would've died if I hadn't of done it. The king managed to destroy the cube, alegria along with it, freeing everybody in the mean time. But now, I can't summon Aquarius ever again. I know that she is alive. I do. But the fact that I will never see her again. . ." She trailed off, hoping to keep her tears at bay.

"Lucy. . ." They didn't know what to say to the girl. She had saved Fairy tail, hell, the whole of Earthland! Because of her sacrifice. But, she will never be the same Lucy again.

The light of Fairy tail. . .

Had died.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Cosplayer?" Looking up, Lucy saw Bickslow looking directly at her. For some reason avoiding her eyes. . .

"Yeah?" Confusion was see on Lucy's face. Not for why he wanted to talk, but why he wasn't looking her in her eyes.

"What are you going to do now?" This got the rest of the Raijinshuu's attention, all wondering the same thing that Bickslow was.

Lucy, with a thoughtful look on her face, shrugged. "I was thinking of training for a while, but after that, I have no idea."

Laxus looked at his teams faces, somehow knowing what all of them were thinking.

"Well, we were gonna head to Blue Pegasus. Once you're done with your training, head there and you can join us." What surprised the Raijinshuu, is that Lucy shook her head, indicating she wasn't going to go.

"Sorry guys, but I don't think i'm going to join another guild. I'll probably just be a solo mage. But, thanks for the offer." She gave a sad smile, before standing up, and walking away.

"I'll see you guys around!" Sending the Fairy tail sign to them over her shoulder, she got them to smile, and speak in unison.

"Yeah, we'll see you around, Lucy."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Open! Gate of the Sea goat, Capricorn!" The birds and wild animals, instead of scuttering away, came closer to the bright, golden light, seemingly entranced by the beauty if it.

"Hello, Lucy-Sama. How may I be of service?" Capricorns usual greeting was spoken with his usual class.

"Have you and Loke gotten the training schedule I requested sorted out, I was thinking of starting training today." It was early morning, around 4:00 am, and it was a day after she left the Raijinshuu to train her ass off.

"Yes, Leo and I have prepared your training schedule. It starts at 5:00 am, so feel free to take a bath whilst you wait." Brushing her hand over Horologiums key, she found that it was 4:30 am.

Nodding in agreement, Lucy called on Virgo, who -like Capricorn- appeared in a golden light. "Virgo, could you bring me some training clothes, please." Lucy spoke before Virgo could ask for her 'punishment'

"Of course, Punishment, Princess?" The evil glint in the maidens eyes showed she wasn't going be in Earthland without saying her usual greeting.

Groaning in annoyance, Lucy denied any form of punishment for the spirit, getting a nod in return, before the maiden disappeared, going to grab what her Princess requested of her.

A second later, Virgo reappeared, handing Lucy the clothes, which, at closer inspection, consisted of a black sports bra, lined with gold stitching, and black trackpants, with two golden stripes near the bottom of one pant leg.

"Thank you, Virgo, you may return now." She smiled at the spirit, getting a rare one in return, before they both left, Lucy heading for the water source she had found behind some bushes when she arrived, and Virgo going back to the spirit world with a satisfied and proud smile on her face.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

30 minutes later, Lucy was listening to Capricorn talk, whilst she looked at the piece of paper that was her training schedule.

"Capricorn, it says that in 4 months time, I will be learning Star Dress. What is Star Dress?" Lucy asked, interrupting his talk about the meditation technique he and Loke would be teaching her.

"Star Dress? Hm, Star Dress is kind of like Titania's armor requip, also known as the knight. No other celestial mage has mastered this, not even the strongest celestial mage, Anna Heartfiia, your ancestor. Actually, no one has been able to learn it, but his majesty thinks you have the potential. Anyways, With Star Dress, you can requip clothes onto your own body, and a different kind of hair style. With this, you can use the spirits power that you choose to look like. For example, if you use Leo's Star Dress, then you will be able to use regulus." Nodding in understanding, Lucy wrote this down on the back of the training shedules paper, making sure to remember to memorise it after she finishes training.

"Alright, let's start training!" Lucy pumped her fist into the air, with an excited grin on her face. Though on the inside, she was thinking.

Thinking that the only reason for her training, is so she could protect the people she cared about.

But, how is that going to work, when everyone has left her. . .

I guess, her new reasoning, is to fight along side her spirits, seeing as they're all she has left. . .

Other than Aquarius that is. . .


	5. Chapter 5

"Block out your thoughts. Just listen. Listen to the sounds of the birds, and wild animals. Nature, and the breeze." Capricorn was currently circling Lucy, although she couldn't tell, as her eyes were closed, and she was focusing on her meditating.

The sound of the trees swaying blocked out any other thoughts the blonde had. Capricorns eyes widened in surpirise when he felt the magic energy in the air increase tenfold.

Struggling on keeping his breathing calm, as to not disturb Lucy, he watched as her body descended the ground, floating with her legs crossed underneath her.

"That's it, Lucy-Sama. Now, instead of just listening, feel it. Feel the nature. Feel the breeze. Just feel it." Capricorn had to stop speaking, seeing as he now had trouble standing.

A golden light signalled Loke's arrival, Capricorn only just realising the time.

Breath catching in his throat, Loke's legs trembled, caused by the sheer energy their _'Master'_ was producing.

Loke looked over at Capricorn with his eyes open wide in surprise, signalling for him to tell her to stop.

"Alright, Lucy-Sama. Ever so slowly, draw your magic back inside your body. Feel your magic containers refilling, as you get your magic power back. Remember to take your time." You could see Lucy inching closer and closer to the ground, as her magic drew back inside, the spirits let out simulataneous breaths of relief.

Once every drop of magic that was released was tucked back in her magic containers, Lucy opened her eyes, and smiled widely, though she was surprised at Loke being there, making her wonder just how long had passed since she had started.

Seemingly reading her mind, Loke answered, "You've been meditating for around one and a half hours. It is now time for us to go for a run." He informed.

Groaning, Lucy, although reluctantly, stood up, asking the inevitable question.

"How long are we going to be running for, Loke?" She winced as she saw the lion calculating in his head.

"Well, that depends on how fast you are, seeing as we are going to be running for 5 miles." Loke smiled cheekily as he saw the look on the celestial mages face.

"Well, we better get started." She smiled softly, before moving to stand beside Loke.

"You're right, we should start" he agreed, givong a smile back, before starting the run, Lucy, surprisingly, keeping up.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Saying that Lucy was out of breath, would be an understatement. Infact, she collapsed as soon as she got back to Capricorn.

Running that long, whilst having three spirits out at the same time, took a lot out of her.

Even though it may not seem as much, summoning a silver key is equal to Erza summoning 100 swords in her heavens wheel armor.

A gold key, would be equal to casting Fairy law.

Twice.

Consequetively.

So, having three out at the same time, was hard. But, she was getting stronger, and that's what mattered.

"Lucy-Sama, we are now going to start on hand-to-hand combat. I shall be helping you with this one." Capricorn informed, getting a nod of a head in return.

Stepping towards her, Capricorn put her body in position, before backing up, and watching her critically, eyeing her for any change in the position he had placed her in.

Nodding in satisfaction after a minute of watching her, he, too, got in position.

With both peoples legs shoulder length apart, and hands up infront of them, getting ready to punch, Capricorn spoke.

"Alright, Lucy-Sama, this lesson, you will be dodging me." Capricorn informed, watching as she didn't speak, but instead watched him for any indication that he was going to attack.

His leg shifted, causing Lucy to tense, as a second later, he ran forward, swiping his right leg out, aiming to knock the blonde over.

Jumping over his leg, Lucy grinned in success, only to groan in pain as a hard fist hit her stomach, making her double over in pain.

 _'That's going to bruise'_ She thought to herself, better getting ready again, surprising Capricorn by her quick recovery.

Taking his surprise as an advantage, Lucy dashed towards him silently, kicking her spirit in the gut, before slamming his head into her knee, and jumping back.

She watched as the spirit smiled slightly, and smiled back with pride coating her face. But she didn't turn off her senses, knowing he could attack at any moment.

And she was right, as the next second, Capricorn, in the same style as before, swiped at her legs.

Lucy jumped over them again, but, instead of letting him punch her, she grabbed his fist, and twisted it behind his back, making him turn around in the process, exposing his back to Lucy.

She quickly kneed the man in his lower back, and let her instincts take over.

Throwing punches back and forth, the two didn't notice when three golden lights shone at the edge of the clearing, signifying the arrival of three spirits, one of which with popcorn in his hands.

Loke.

Virgo.

And Cancer.

The latter their for the next part of her training.

 _Speed._


	6. Chapter 6

Panting for breath, Lucy lay on the ground, Loke, Virgo, and Capricorn having gone back to the spirit world 2 hours ago.

Right now, she was running laps around the huge clearing she was training in, Cancer watching her for any mistakes.

As she stood back up, Cancer walked over, and pulled her into a hug. "Lucy ebi, i'm proud of you." He whispered, earning a confused look from the blonde.

Seeing the confusion on her face, Cancer pulled back, chuckling. "Even though you lost _her_ during Tartaros, you aren't dwelling on it. Instead, you decided to become stronger, not for yourself, but for your spirits, _Your Family_. For that, i'm proud of you ebi" A soft look coated Lucy's face, before she pulled him back in for a long hug.

"Thank you, Cer." Lucy spoke, using the nickname she gave him when her Mother was still alive.

"Now, enough of the sappy talk! Let's get back to training! Ebi." Laughing at her friend, she pulled back from the hug, playfully punching his shoulder.

"Yeah, Let's."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** Giving a battle cry, Lucy ran forward, faster than ever.

Right now, Cancer and Lucy were fighting, the former having given her a sword to fight with.

With ease, He cut her sword in half, scissors glinting in the lght of the sun. Lucy pouted, whining. "That's not fare, Cancer. Your scissors can cut through anything!"

"Ebi, Your sword can do the same, you just weren't fast enough." Lucy's mouth opened agape, staring at him with disbelief in her eyes.

"You didn't tell me that!" Laughing, Cancer picked up the Celestial sword, pushing some of his Celestial energy in it, repairing it in the process.

"Wow. . ." Lucy whispered under her breath, Cancer laughing at the expression on her face.

Lucy jumped back in shock when a bright light coated the clearing, realisng that Cancer and hers training time was over.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Cancer!" She waved as he disappeared, laughing as he whispered, 'Ebi' before leaving.

Looking at who appeared, she was glad she saw Scorpio, having wanted to ask him something later on.

"Hey, Scorpio!" She greeted, waving at the Scorpion spirit.

"We are! Hey, Lucy!" He returned the greeting. Lucy looked at him in confusion.

"What are you gonna be teaching me, Scorpio?" Thinking it over, Lucy realised that his only magic that she could think of was Sand magic.

"We are! I'm gonna be teaching you sand magic!" He grinned over at the celestial mage, getting a huge one in return.

"Really!?" She shouted, not believing she would be able to learn her spirits magic.

"We are! Why else would I say it, Lucy?" He laughed as he saw her pumping her fist into the air, shouting, "I'm Ready!" over and over again.

"We are! Let's get started!" He cheered, happy that she was excited to learn his magic.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** "We are! Alright, Lucy, you need to focus. Think of the sand at the beach. The breeze rushing across your face as you play in the sand." He whispered, not wanting to interrupt her consentration, but needing to tell her what to do.

As of the moment, Lucy was meditating. But instead of focusing on just her magic, she was focusing on sand running through her magic.

Ever so slowly and quietly, Scorpio shot out a bit of sand from his tail, and spoke. "We are! Now, focus on the sand infront of you. Push an invisible string into it, that string being filled with your magic." He watched as the sand glowed, a dim golden aura surroundong it, signifyong Lucy's magic.

"We are! Good, you've got your magic in the sand. Now, lift the magic you just released up. But don't think about the sand as you do so, just lift your magic, the sand will go with it." It took a while, but Lucy managed to bring the sand an inch off of the ground, gradually making it go higher, and higher, untill it was about at Scorpio's height.

"We are! Open your eyes, and focus on the sand." Opening her eyes, they widened in disbelief as she saw what she was doing, but never the less kept control of her magic.

"We are! Focus on your magic, and imagine pushing it forward, but powerfully, and aim at that rock" Pointing at the rock at the other side of the clearing, Lucy nodded, a serious expression on her face.

She pushed the magic, although difficultly, as she wasn't use to this type of magic style, and aimed at the rock.

Even though the attack didn't look powerful, it seemed as though the rock had been hit by a bunch of tiny bullets.

Those bullets the size of a grain of sand. . .

Scorpio looked at the rock in disbelief, not believing she had done that on the first try.

When he was first born as a spirit, it took him a couple of weeks to be able to even lift the sand up, let alone have an attack that did something even remotely _close_ to what his Master just did.

And he had sand magic running in his veins at the time. . .

A couple seconds later, a golden light took over the clearing, kind of like what happened when Scorpio appeared.

 _'Good'_ He thought. _'Someone else is here. I need to go report this to his Majesty'_ Saying a quick goodbye to the blonde, he left in a hurry, wanting to lnow how she was able to do that.

 _'I might need to ask Crux for some information on this'_ Were his last thoughts before he disappeared back to the spirit world.


	7. Chapter 7

Watching in confusion as Scorpio left was Lucy, wondering what happened for him to leave so quickly.

Ignoring the problem for now, she turned to face the new comer, smiling happily when she saw that it was Virgo's turn to train her.

"Punishment, Princess?" She greeted, her usual statement exiting her mouth, annoying Lucy, but it made her happy that her spirits would never change.

"No punishment, Virgo. What are you going to teach me?" She asked, Confusion written over her face.

"I am going to be teaching you my magic, Princess." Sweatdropping, Lucy thought, _'But isn't her magic just digging hol- wait. . ._ '

Acting like she had read Lucy's mind, she informed, " No, Princess, my magic isn't just digging holes. I use earth magic like the wizard saint who goes by the name Jura. I'm just best at digging holes, and it takes a lot of magic for me to be able to use my full potential, the same as all of the Zodiac spirits."

Mouth agape, Lucy looked at the Maiden in shock. "Wait, does that mean i'm not strong enough yet?" Lucy had a disappionted and saddened look on her face, and Virgo, who realised she had worded it wrong, inwardly panicked, but on the outside she looked calm.

"No, Princess, it is just that I have become so accustommed to digging holes I have not even considered using my earth magic. If you would like, I could show it to you." Even though she spoke monotonously, Lucy could hear the panick in her voice, and could see on her face that she was worried.

Brightening up, Lucy smiled happily at her friend. "No, Virgo. You don't have to show me, but how are you going to train me?"

"For today, I am going to teach you how to raise a piece of land. Kind of like how Scorpio taught you with sand. Although earth is harder to control." Virgo made it easier for Lucy, saying she basically had to do what she did with Scorpio, but saying it was harder to control was worrying for the blonde celestial mage.

"Are you ready to start, Princess?" She asked, apparently seeing the worry on Lucy's face.

"Heck yeah! Let's do this!"

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"No, Princess. You don't spread your magic when it is in the earth, you need to place a drop of magic that is big enough to cover the whole thing. It will take much more magic then sand magic does, but it is a lot more effective. This is why earth magic is stronger than sand magic, it is stronger." Finally understanding what she was saying after an hour of trying to spread her magic through it, Lucy put a drop of her magic that was the size of the earth she was trying to control, and put it inside of the earth, smiling as the dirt glowed a dim gold like it did with the sand.

As she tried to lift the earth, she found she wasn't able to, causing her to frown.

Virgo shook her head in amusement as she saw how Lucy was struggling with lifting it.

"Alright, Princess. With sand magic, you do not need much strength to lift it, but earth is considered a heavy element, therefore you need to put a bit more strength into it." Virgo informed, giving a rare smile as she saw Lucy lift the dirt into the air.

Once the dirt was high enough, she asked Virgo what she needed to do now, somehow keeping a hold on the piece of earth she was controlling.

"Instead of throwing it straight away, you will need to expand it." Seeing the confused look on the blondes face, she explained further.

"As you may know, Earth, or things related to earth, grow. Because of this, you can now spread your magic after it is lifted. Once you have gotten use to this, you can do it whilst it is still on or in the ground. So, all you need to do, is spread your magic like you did with Scorpio's sand." Having a look of understanding on her face, Lucy smiled thankfully at the Maiden spirit, before focusing back on the piece of dirt.

"Remember, Princes. Do not go too fast, and when you feel like you are running out of magic, aim at the boulder, and release." Lucy only nodded in understanding, before getting to work.

Gradually spreading her magic, Lucy didn't feel a drain, confusing her. Before she realised that she needed to add more magic for the earth to grow stronger, and for the attack to enlargen.

Virgo watched in shock as the magic in the air increased, enough to have her trembling by the sheer power of it. She looked around, eyes resting on her masters form, gasping as she saw how big the piece of earth was.

And let me tell you, it was big.

Like, House big.

And it was still getting bigger.

"Princess, instead of aiming for the boulder, aim for the mountain that is behind you. If you do go for the boulder, then it would most likely disentegrate it, and the magic would carry on towards the town." Nodding in understanding, Lucy slowly added more and more magic into the piece of dirt, not knowing that her attack would now be stronger than one of Jura's, which is an accomplishment in itself.

But she didn't stop, not even when a bright light surrounded the clearing, signifying that it was now time for her next training session with her next friend.

And she still didn't stop, not even feeling like her magic was a quarter gone.

She did't realise that her magic made the piece of dirt so big, and was emitting such a powerful aura, that the citizens of the towns surrounding the forest felt it.

Not knowing, that the citizens thought that it was a threat, causing them to call in guild mages for help.

Not knowing, that these mages would make an impact on her, and her training.

Not knowing, that the dirt, was now the size of the guild hall once they returned from Tenrou.

Not knowing, that the mages had already arrived.

And not knowing, that they were watching the mage with shock coating their faces.

No, she didn't know, not even when she opened her eyes, and faced the mountain.

The mountain that she was about to hit. . .

She aimed. . .

And she released. . .

The earth attack hit the mountain with full force, destroying it completely. . .

She definitely didn't realise that this attack was equal to that of summoning 4 spirits at a time.

And she didn't know _where_ she got the power from. . .

But what she did know, was that, that was a strong attack. . .

And that her spirits would be proud. . .

Her Mama and Papa would be proud. . .

Fairy tail would be proud. . .

 _Aquarius_ would be proud. . .


	8. Chapter 8

Turning around, Lucy smiled brightly, totally ignoring the looks of shock and awe on her spirits face.

"How was that, Virgo?" She questioned, hope shining in her eyes.

Virgo could only stare, surprised that she didn't even seem fazed by the enormous spell she just cast.

"C-Cosplayer. . .?" A voice whispered from the side of the clearing, drawing the attention of the spirit and Master, both looking in surprise at the four mages who were staring at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy questioned innocently, not realising she was the reason that they were there.

"D-Do you not even _realise_ how powerful that spell was?! Blue Pegasus was called to deal with it because the people from the surrounding towns thougth that there was a dark guild here!" Evergreen screamed, disbelief written across her face, along with the other members of the Raijinshuu.

Lucy, looking worried, asked, "D-Did anyone get hurt?"

"No, Miss Lucy, I don't believe that anybody got hurt. Unless you count the mountain that you just destroyed." Freed chuckled at the expression on the blondes face. Shock. Confusion. Pride.

"V-Virgo? We can continue t-tomorrow. I'll see you then." Lucy managed to stutter out, offering a nervous smile at the Maiden spirit, getting a small one in return.

Turning back to the Raijinshuu once the gold light from Virgo's leave disappeared, she asked, "How long are you guys meant to be gone for?"

"I believe we are meant to be here for around two months, as we were supposed to investigate before attacking. But now that we know it was you, and that you mean no harm, we can head back to Blue Pegasus." Freed stated with his head held high, like always.

"Oh. Did you guys want to stay here with me for a while?" She asked, ignoring the surprised looks on the Raijinshuu's face. She seemed to be seeing those looks a lot lately. . .

"Sweet, Cosplayer! Where are we staying?" Bickslow basically yelled, not seeing the sheepish look on 'Cosplayers' face.

"Oh, um, in a cave on the other side of the water source that's behind those bushes" Rubbing the back of her neck, Lucy motioned towards the direction the cave was in, although they couldn't see it because of the mentioned bushes in the way.

With jaws dropped open, the four other mages shouted in unison, "Ehhh!" causing Lucy to chuckle softly.

"But don't worry, i'm training with Aries next, and if all goes to plan, then I will be able to make some beds with her wool for you, if you'd like?" Unconsiously offering, Lucy smiled at the nods from the mages across from her, although one was hesitant.

Of course that _one_ belonging to the one girl in the group, Evergreen.

Seeing her hesitation, Lucy smiled softly at the Fairy mage, offering to put something around her bed specifically to keep bugs and critters out.

Eyes brightening, Evergreen nodded, ecstatic, and glad that the celestial, and apparantely earth mage, would do that for her.

"Well, my training starts in about five minutes, feel free to watch, but please don't judge." Lucy informed, turning around to check if there was a spirit there or not.

Not seeing one, she faced the group again, seeing them with curious faces.

"I guess you guys will be watching then." Lucy sighed out, but secretly, she was glad. She had always wanted to be stronger than the four mages infront of her, but she knew that it was impossible. The only reason she beat Bickslow at Fantasia, and Freed and Bickslow at Tenrou, was because at Fantasia, Loke saved her, and at Tenrou, she was with Cana, one of the strongest mages in their ex-guild.

Plus, Lucy's tactful.

Bringing her back to reality was a flash of golden light, followed by an, 'I'm sorry'.

Lucy looked at the Ram spirit with a soft smile on her face, stating, "Aries, there isn't anything to apologize for, alright. You don't have to apologize, to anyone, unless you do something wrong, which you haven't."

That seemed to cheer Aries up, as she was now smiling at her 'Master'.

"Alright, Miss Lucy, let's start training!" Aries exclaimed, though softer then she could have yelled, not wanting to annoy Lucy.

"Yeah, let's go!" Lucy cheered back, sitting down cross-legged, getting ready to meditate.

Another gold light burst, and Loke appeared, glaring at the four mages.

"Interrupt her, or say anything loud enough to distract her, you're dead." He said it calmly, but they could hear the threat in his voice, and could tell that he was restraining a growl, one that was mostly aimed at Bickslow.

Nodding, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow sat on the ground, backs against some large rocks, while Laxus was leaning against a tree.

They all payed close attention to Lucy's training, interested in how she did it.

Going into her meditative state, instead of thinking of nature, Aries told her to picture soft things, like blankets, and panda's.

Ignoring the examples, Lucy thought of her Ram spirit, and how she always appeared with her signature pink wool surrounding her.

She thought of all the times Aries and Virgo would set up camp while Lucy and her team were on missions in the forest, and how Aries would always make her wool bed softer than the others, and helped her get to sleep faster, and get up earlier.

She remembered all the times that the Ram would open her own gate when the blonde was having a nightmare, and calm her by covering her with a wool blanket, and kissing her forehead before leaving, going back to the spirit world.

And she remembered all the times that The Spirit would put her enemies to sleep so she wouldn't have to fight them.

Unbeknownst to her, her magic energy was growing, not just because of pure power, but for the love of her spirit.

A burst of pink surrounded her, causing the four mages and two spirits to look away, only to look back, and see that the blondes clothes had changed.

No longer was she wearing track pants and a sports bra, but she had Black wool clothing surrounding her breasts and waist, with a white, wool, skirt like bottom, and white wool covering her stomach, a white ring of wool covering her neck, two straps coming down to attach to her clothing. She also had Black and white striped leggings, with black shoes covering her feet.

What surprised them the most, though, were the two Ram horns adorning her hair, that of which was up in two thin pig-tails, her bangs framing her face, and going down to her chest.

When Aries looked at her, she gasped, hands covering her mouth, and tears springing into her eyes.

You could hear Loke whining behind her. . .

"Aw, how come her first Star Dress was of Aries, and not meeee. My princess, how could you." Fake tears sprung to his eyes, but he knew his Princess couldn't hear or see him, as she was too deep in her meditation.

Little did he know that this was her second Star dress. . .

Lucy went into deeper thoughts on her Ram spirit, her thoughts then shifting to the hearts of all of her spirit friends, thinking about how soft they were, how she loved them all, and, hopefully, vice versa.

She opened her eyes as she heard Aries say to, and put all her power on the pink wool she imagined Aries having, but stopped when Aries told her to.

"Miss Lucy, you need to imagine your own wool, not mine. Yours will be a different colour than mine, alright." Lucy nodded, and, instead of pink, she imagined golden, just like she thought all her spirits hearts and souls would be.

Smiling softly at the thought of them, a drop of sweat slid down from her forehead, slowly inching closer to her mouth.

She sighed in relief as she saw Loke coming forwards with a tissue he pulled out from nowhere.

Smiling in appreciation, she got a soft smile back, before he backed up to let her continue.

After waiting for ten minutes, a small spark of gold appeared, followed by A puff of golden wool, around the size of Lucy's head.

Aries smiled at her Master, glad she had finally gotten the hang of it, before telling her what she needed to do now.

"Alright, Miss Lucy, now you need to focus on the wool thinning out, but puffing back up just as quickly. It is more difficult, and more power draining, but once you get the hang of it, you wi-" She trailed off as she saw Lucy do what she said in a breeze, before she turned back to face the Ram, asking what she needed to do next.

With widened eyes that just wouldn't go away, she told the celestial mage, "Um, focus on expanding the wool, as it gets thinner, it will expand, and you add more magic to puff it up, making it look like wool again, but making it much, much bigger." Lucy did as she was told, adding more and more magic energy to the wool, when she suddenly had an idea.

She put all the love she had for the Ram spirit into the wool, watching it grow tenfold, and it just wouldn't stop.

Cutting off her thoughts so the wool wouldn't grow any bigger, she saw that the wool was now as big as the earth she made earlier, if not bigger, and her magic was barely even drained.

The whole group looked at the wool, then the blonde, then back to the wool, and so on so forth, untill the blonde saw them, and asked, "What?"

Aries turned to Lucy with pride on her face, before pouncing, tackling the blonde into a huge hug.

Although Lucy didn't know why Aries was hugging her, she still enjoyed it, so she hugged back.

"Miss Lucy, that was amazing! I could feel all the love you put into it instead of magic! We were supposed to work up to that, along with all the other spirits, but I didn't even have to tell you to! Thank you!" Aries yelled, hugging the blonde tighter, unconsiously pulling her closer aswell.

Realising what she was doing, Aries pulled back, giving a tiny yelp when the blonde pulled her back in, hugging her just as tight as Aries did to Lucy.

After some time, the two let eachother go, neither stopped grinning, even when they pulled apart, which Loke was surprised to see.

Never in his time as a spirit, has he ever seen Aries grin. And Lucy hasn't done that since before Tartaros.

These facts just caused him to grin aswell. . .

The two carried on training, untill it was time for Aries to leave, as it was now lunch time.

Turning around, she looked at the Raijinshuu, their eyes popping out of their sockets, and their jaws touching the floor, though why, she didn't know.

"You guys want some lunch?" She asked, snapping them out of their shocked state, and seeing their ecstatic nods, she chuckled.

"Alright, what would you guys like?" The Raijinshuu all stared at her with one eyebrow raised, waiting for their options, while Lucy just stood there, waiting for their answers.

After a while, Evergreen asked, "What are the options?"

A look of idiocy covered Lucy's face, before she started laughing. "Oh, right, you guys don't know." she stated after she had calmed down.

"Your options are anything you would like, I have my ways of getting them." Her eyes gleamed in mischief, causing the group to sweat drop, before answering her.

"We'll take some bacon sandwiches, Blondie." Laxus gruffly said, answering for everyone.

When she turned to look at the others for their agreement, they nodded.

She went silent for a while, before smiling sweetly, and motioning for them to follow her to the cave.

"So, Cosplayer, how are you gonna get the food?" Bickslow questioned, eyeing the blonde in curiousity.

But Lucy just kept silent. . .

Pushing through some bushes, she smiled at the four mages, watching as their confused faces, turned to looks of disbelief.

Infront of them, was a picnic blanket, with a bunch of bacon sandwiches spread out on various plates, with a bowl of fruit in the center.

"H-How did you. . ." Evergreen trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Well, are you guys going to eat or not?" Lucy snorted as the group nodded their heads furiously, running towards the picnic blanket.

With a nod of Lucy's head, Virgo appeared, goimg unnoticed by the group that was devouring the food she had set out for them.

"Punishment, Princess?" Virgo asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Lucy shook her head no, before asking for the drinks she had asked to be prepared.

"Yes, Princess." Virgo disappeared, reappearing a second later with a tray of drinks in her hand.

2 beers for Laxus and Bickslow.

1 Limeshake for Freed.

1 sugar-free lemonade for Ever.

And 1 Strawberry Milkshake for Lucy.

Nodding in appreciation, she told Virgo that she could go back, only after asking her if she had the snacks ready for afterwards.

Once the Maiden had disappeared, Lucy walked forward with the tray in her hands, her footsteps, and the jingling of ice cubes catching the Raijinshuu's attention.

They all gave her curious, but thankful looks as they all grabbed their drinks, and Lucy had a surprised look when Freed made a reach for the Strawberry milkshake.

Seeing her surprised look, he chuckled, catching the rest if the teams interest.

"I only order Limeshakes in the guild because these three don't want me to embarrass myself by ordering a strawberry milkshake." Nodding in understanding, Lucy motioned for him to take the Strawberry Milkshake, but got a shake of his head in return.

"No, Miss Lucy, the strawberry one is yours, it would be rude of me to grab your drink instead of mine." Lucy looked shocked for a second, before an imaginary lightbulb popped above her head.

"Virgo." She said aloud, getting the group to look at her curiously.

When the Maiden appeared, she had a strawberry Milkshake in hand, and took the lime one, hugging Lucy, which she happily returned, as this was a rare oppurtunity, before she gave her the strawberry one, and offered a goodbye, leaving back to the spirit world.

Lucy smiled at Freed who was looking at her in shock, "I have my own one now, so that one is yours." She told him in pride, before taking a sip of her milkshake.

She saw Evergreen refusing to drink in the corner of her eye, so she told her, "Don't worry, Evergreen, it's sugar-free, just the way you like it." Sending the blonde a thankful look, she took a sip, before spitting it out, and looking at the celestial mage in shock.

"H-How did you know?" She questioned, causing Lucy laughed, before answering.

"If you haven't forgotten, I used to spend most of my days in the guild sitting at the bar talking to Mira, and she had me watch her make all the drinks, and I listened to all the orders. She even had me make them sometimes." Lucy exclaimed, a hand over her heart, pretending to be dramatic.

"She _always_ forced me to do it, and yelled at me when I got something wrong! It was slavery! Oh the horror!" She exclaimed, grinning when the group started laughing, before she joined in aswell.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Loke sighed as he watched from the viewing pond at the spirit world.

"I guess there's no way of stopping her being friends with. . . _them._ " He said aloud to noone in particular.

Only to jump in surprise when a voice sounded from behind him.

"Leo, you need to get over what they did. I may not have been there, but I know what happened. I am sorry, but she forgave them, why can't you?" Loke turned around, meeting the gaze of a pink haired Ram.

"I know, Aries. But after what they did to her, to the _guild._ It's just hard, y'know?" Walking forward, Aries pulled the leader of the Zodiacs into a hug.

"C'mon, Leo. Let's go get something to eat. . ."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

An hour later, the group had finished their lunch, but Lucy still had a surprise for them. . .

"I just wanted to thank you guys. . ." Lucy interrupted the comfortable silence, earning confused looks from the group she was thanking.

"What for, Miss Lucy?" Freed questioned, nods from the other members of the Raijinshuu signifying that they wanted to know aswell.

"Well, For being there for me. When everyone left, I didn't think they would come back, and I knew I wouldn't be able to get over it. But then you guys came along, and I actually had a group of people to talk to. And, truthfully, when the guild still. . . Existed. . . I admired you guys, wanted to be like you. . . Stronger than you. But I knew that, that wasn't going to happen. Heck, I liked you guys before I even joined the guild! I guess, you guys helped me through a lot of stuff." Answering without thinking, she flushed the whole way through, not noticing the looks of awe and pride from the four mages who were currently staring holes into the sides of her head.

"And, for a thank you, I would like to give you these." Reaching behind her, she pulled out three presents wrapped in gift paper, and one present in a bag.

Laxus gave her a look of disbelief as he saw that he was the one with the yellow bag. Giggling, she just motioned for him to open it.

With one more glance her way, he pulled the bag open, jaw dropping in disbelief at what was inside.

"How did you even get these, Blondie!" He yelled, but never the less stuffed one in his mouth, moaning at the taste.

The others just looked at him, shock plastered onto their faces, not believing that their leader just _moaned_ at the taste of what they expected to be food.

"Well, what is it Boss, Cosplayer?" Bickslow questioned impatiently, seemingly not wanting to wait to open his present.

"Blondie here," He gave a pointed look her way, "Somehow got me at least a hundred Pure, Lightning lacrima's, but they don't taste like earthland lightning." Looking her way, he waited for an explanation.

"Oh, Y-You don't like it. . ." She trailed off, looking down sadly.

The three other mages glared at their leader, he of which who put his hands up in defeat, before disagreeing with what 'Blondie' said.

"No, Blondie, I like-no, love it, but it just doesn't taste like earthland lightening" Brightening up at what Laxus said, Lucy smiled brightly, silently thanking him.

"Bipolar much. . ." He mumbled low enough for noone to hear.

Looking at Evergreen next, Lucy told her to open her present.

Finding the tape, Evergreen pulled it off delicately, not wanting to rip the paper.

But Bickslow was still impatient. . .

He reached over, ripping the paper, that she was almost done with, to shreds.

With a shriek, Evergreen was about to slap him with her fan that she pulled out of nowhere, but stopped when she caught sight of what was wrapped in the paper.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she pulled out the green dress, with wings attached to the back, ones that, with further inspection, could make her fly without using her magic.

Pouncing on Lucy, she sobbed into her neck, which the Blonde didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Hey, are you alright, Evergreen?" Lucy asked, wondering if she didn't like the gift, causing a sad look to spread across her face.

"I can get you something else if you'd like. . ." Lucy offered, this time causing the boys to glare at Evergreen.

"No, Lucy, I love it, so, so much. And please, call me Ever." She informed, looking up to the blonde with happy tears streaming down her face.

"It's just, the only people that have ever given me gifts are the three buffoons sitting next to us." The girls giggled at the looks on the boys faces.

"Anyways, Freed, open your gift now!" Lucy smiled brightly, making the rune mage blush, which didn't go unnoticed.

His team smirked at him, giving him knowing looks, apart from one of them, who was frowning at the green haired man.

But this, somehow, got past Lucy, who just kept smiling as he opened his gift, the same way that Ever did, although this time Bickslow didn't interrupt.

Gasping, he basically squeeled in excitement as he saw a stack of a bunch of books, explaining why his gift was so heavy.

There were two books that he hadn't read on runes.

One on the history on Earthland, which he was sure the magic council would _love_ to get their hands on.

Two books on Dragon slaying magic, more that he hadn't read.

But what surprised him the most was the last book he saw in the pile, which caused him to drop the books that he was holding close to his chest.

A book, on Zeref, and his demons.

Explaining everything that happened to him. . .

And his demons strengths, and weaknesses, along with their powers. . .

Lucy sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck when she saw him staring at her intensely, wondering how the hell she got the book in the first place.

"Uh, Actually it came from one of my spirits, Crux. He is the information spirit, and I asked him for these specific books, knowing you would want to read about them. Sorry if you don't want them."

Shaking his head at her, Freed thanked her profusely, pouting that he didn't have his gale force reading glasses.

Somehow reading his mind, Lucy handed him a pair, causing him to, once again, squeel.

Giggling cutely, Lucy looked at the impatient Bickslow, the latter already ripping his present open, only for his jaw to drop, much like Laxus' when he opened his present.

"W-What the. . ." He trailed off, not knowing what to say to the celestial mage who was currently smiling brightly at him.

"You don't need to replace them, but you can use those ones if your other dolls break in an attack. I actually carved these myself." Lucy smiled nervously, admitting her secret passion to the seith mage, who had the same secret passion as the Blonde.

"I-I actually carve a lot, I can show you some of my work, but it's all in the spirit world at the moment. . ." If you haven't guessed by now, Lucy gave Bickslow five homemade dolls.

"Where are the little cuties anyways?" Lucy absentmindedly said, not knowing that what she said made Bickslows heart swell.

"My babies? They're at the hote-" Bickslow was interrupted as he felt the babies wake up through his magic, his eyes widening in shock.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me. . ." He sighed, but never the less called the babies to him.

"They are on their way right now, probably worried." He gave a grunt when one of the little tiki dolls rammed into his ribs, followed by the rest.

But that was _before_ they noticed Lucy was there. . .

"Lucy! Lucy!" They cheered, nuzzling into her neck and stomach, two sitting on her lap.

Bickslow, along with the rest of the Raijinshuu, watched the tiki dolls with shock all over their faces, Bickslow being the most shocked of them all.

"Bix, are you making them do this. . .?" Laxus whispered, not wanting the babies or Lucy to hear.

"N-No, i'm just as confused as you are, Boss." He admitted, not taking his eyes off of the scene infront of him.

"Do you guys have names?" Lucy asked them, making them bounce up and down on her lap.

"Yeah! Yeah!" They all answered in unision, before getting into an orderly line to list their names to the girl.

"Papa!" Papa yelled, excited that someone actually asked.

"Pepe!" Pepe was next, also glad that someone actually cared enough.

"Pipi!" Pipi giggled out, the most childish of the souls.

"Popo!" Popo cheered, unlike his usual nature, which was the most silent of the group.

"Pupu!" Pupu answered calmly, but if you could see his face, there would be a big grin covering it.

Lucy studied them carefully, matching the names to the dolls, before smiling brightly.

"Alright, Well, you already know, but my names Lucy!" She said just as brightly as the souls, those of which were already nuzzling her once again.

"Lucy! Lucy!" They cheered once again, giving purring sounds, making the Blonde giggle.

"Aw, you guys are the cutest!" She squeeled, hugging them to her chest.

Meanwhile, Bickslow was passed out, probably from the shock of this whole situation.

Freed had his nose in a book, though he wasn't actually reading, as he was looking over the top of the pages at the blonde.

Evergreen was watching the interaction with a soft smile on her face.

And Laxus was also watching, although his face was stuffed with atleast 10 Large lightning Lacrima's.

"So, are you little guys going to go back to the hotel, or stay in the cave with us?" Lucy asked them, getting them to yell "Cave! Cave!" In return.

"Alright, then, i'll make a bed for you guys aswell." Lucy shouted, finger in the air, acting like it was the best idea that she had ever had.

Bickslow woke up at that moment, passing out once again when she exclaimed that she was going to make a bed for the babies aswell.

Laughing at Bickslow, she just shook her head, brushing her hand over horologiums key to find out what the time was.

She had a minute untill Taurus appeared. . .

Taurus. . .

Evergreen!

"Ever, you might not want to watch this training. . ." She spoke, looking at the bruenette, who was still smiling softly.

"Why not?" Evergreen questioned, confused at why she might have to leave.

"Because, Taurus is a total pervert, and he will ogle you and I, and keep commenting on your breasts, and figure. But it's up to you, really." Lucy informed, but Ever just smirked, not believing the Blonde.

"Alright, I warned you. . ." She trailed off as a golden light covered the clearing, waking Bickslow up, and causing Freed to put down his book.

"Miss Luuuuucyyy, your boooodyyy is as amaaazing as ever." Lucy smiled, greeting the bull, before his eyes caught another figure.

"Mooooooo, what a beauuuuuutiful body that woooooman has." He had hearts in his eyes, but they broke when he thought about what he was doing.

"But Miss Luuuuuucy's body is better." He moved forward, getting ready to grope Lucy, before she shut him down.

"Taurus, Training, remember?" She spoke calmly, but everyone could tell she was getting annoyed by the twitch of her right eye.

"Mooooooooo, that's right." He agreed, motioning for Lucy to get ready to go into her meditative state.

"Wait, Taurus. What magic are we going to be practising? I doubt I will be able to have amazing strength like you." Taurus shook his head in amusement, circling the Blonde and watching her posture to make sure that it is perfect.

"I uuuuuuse Lightning Magic aswell as my aaaaaxe." He told her, Catching Laxus' attention especially.

"Hey, Blondie." Laxus called, making Lucy open an eye, indicating that she was listening.

"Once you're done with the bull, if you don't have anyone to train with, I can help you with the lightning. It's difficult to learn, so you could use the extra training." A spark of excitement flashed across Lucy's eye, looking suspisiously like lightning.

"Really!? Thanks, Laxus!" She smiled brightly, before going back to meditating.

Laxus smiled slightly, catching his teams attention, who were all shocked by the fact that Laxus smiled at someone apart from the Raijinshuu and Gramps.

Sending a thankful look Laxus' way, Taurus went back to talking to the Blonde.

"Alright, Miss Luuuuucy. First, you need to think about a spark." Doing as she was told, Lucy imagined a spark, and before Taurus could say anymore, she imagined it growing in size, and the spark, turning into a small bolt of lightning.

Instead of going out straight away, she tried to get the spark to stay where it was, kind if like opening a gate, and holding the spirit out for a long time.

Thinking of what she did with Aries, she put the love that she had for Taurus there, eventually thinking about when and how she got him.

 **(AN- Sorry guys, but I just need to tell you that in this story, Lucy leaves two years after her mother died, because of her fathers abuse. So she left when she was 12. And yes, Lucy is abused in this story aswell. Back to the story!!!)**

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I had left the mansion a week ago, still sore where my father kicked my ribs, and shot my leg. I managed to bandage myself, with the help of Cancer and Aquarius, but I have no idea where Capricorn is. His key went missing. Zoldeo probably still has it, I hope he doesn't do anthing bad. Hm, I wonder where Zolde-_

 _Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout, followed by a scream._

 _"Open! gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" She would recognise that chant anywhere. There was a celestial mage somewhere nearby!_

 _Running forward, Lucy didn't stop untill she reached where the moo had come from._

 _"Attack, Taurus!" A cold, mean voice ordered. Lucy growled as she realised this mage was most likely a dark one._

 _Silently, she called out Cancer, who quickly and quietly ran forward, cutting an unsuspecting Taurus with his scissors._

 _Before Taurus was sent back to the spirit world, his Master shouted. "Taurus, you're getting punished for that later._

 _The man then turned around, surprised at not finding anyone but a little girl, and a giant Crab, who he soon recognised as Cancer, a Zodiac spirit._

 _"Those keys will soon be mine, little girl" The man cackled, pulling out another key that she recognised as the Southern cross, Crux._

 _"Obviously you don't know your spirits powers! Crux is a great spirit, but he is not a great fighter! He is a research spirit!" Using the information her Mother made her learn about all the spirits, she shouted at the man as loud as she could._

 _A crowd gathered, rune knights ready to step in if the Blonde couldn't handle the bandit._

 _Lucy asked Cancer if he could knock the man out, while she tied him up with her whip._

 _Acting quickly, the man was out in two seconds flat, while all you could see now is lucy tying the man up, saying goodbye to the Crab, and telling him she would most likely call on him later._

 _An idea sparked in her mind, and she grabbed the bag that the keys were unceremoniously stuffed into, and grabbed them, hugging them close to her chest._

 _"Don't worry, i'll protect you guys." She whispered to the , making promises that she would call them later if she still had enough magic._

 _The rune knights walked up to the young girl, thanking her for her services, some even rubbing her head affectionally._

 _Flushing at all the attention that was on her, lucy left, not wanting people to figure out that she was Lucy Heartfilia._

 _She heard people talkng about her as she walked past, most of them being 'Why does she look so familiar?'_

 _That comment caused her to run, intent on making a contract with the bull and the cross, realising that Taurus was a Zodiac spirit thanks to Cancer._

 _Her last thoughts, before she slept against a tree, were, 'Mama would be proud'._


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud boom, one that sounded like thunder. . .

Opening her eyes, she saw that there was a storm, and all of the lightning was aimed right at her, zapping her everywhere, but what surprised her most, was that she couldn't even feel it, it didn't hurt her one bit.

Looking around, she saw Taurus, Loke, Virgo, and the Raijinshuu screaming her name, but she didn't get why. She wasn't hurt or anything.

A lightbulb went of in her head, and she finally realised that they were screaming her name because they couldn't see her, and thought she might have died.

Seeing Evergreen there, on the ground, with tears in her eyes, killed Lucy, as all she could think about, was that, she put those tears there.

Freed and Bickslow were on the ground, seemingly not hearing a thing, as their eye were wide, and they were holding their hands out infront of them, looking at their palms.

Laxus was no better, as he has been trying to eat all of the lightning, but it just kept coming back.

Then there was her spirits. . .

Loke was screaming her name, on his knees, and begging the spirit king to let me live.

Virgo was no different, as she was doing the exact same right next to him.

But Taurus was by far the worse. . .

He kept shouting, yelling that it was his fault, as it was his turn to train her, and he was the one that killed her.

Snapping out of it, she cut off all of her thoughts, not wanting the lightning to keep coming, and making her friends worry more and more.

The guilt was already eating away at her. . .

"G-Guys, what are you doing?" Stuttering, Lucy stood up, not even phased from the lightning, as it was her own.

All heads snapped up to look at her, before seven figures ran and pounced, most were crying, some were just whispering her name over and over, not believing she was actually alive.

"H-How did you even live through that, Cosplayer?" Bickslow whispered, scared for the girl that had weaved her way into all of their hearts.

"I would suspect it's because it was my own lightning, but I'm not completely sure. . ." Lucy trailed off as everyone looked at her with crazy looks in their eyes, not believing what she had just said.

"That was your own lightning?!" Laxus shouted in unison with Loke, both glaring at eachother right after.

"Yeah, what did you think it was?" Lucy's eyes narrowed at the two, telling them with her eyes to stop glaring at eachother.

And it worked, as they were now both rubbing the backs of their heads, shrinking back under her gaze, which everyone in the group hug was proud of.

"Wait, before you answer that question, you three," Staring at her three spirits, she asked with an accusing gaze. "Wouldn't you have felt me getting hurt? And you would have disappeared back to the spirit world if I had died."

Eyes wide, the spirits chuckled, Loke disappearing back to the spirit world to avoid Lucy's and the others wrath.

"Punsihment, Princess?" Virgo asked, and Lucy was sure she saw a smirk on her face before she disappeared completely.

Taurus, though, had no escape, as he still had to train her.

"S-Sorry, Miss Luuucy. I forgoooot." He tried to get a way out of this situation, when a lightbulb went off over his head.

"Now let's get back to training!" Fake enthusiasm did the trick, as Lucy was now pumped up again.

"Alright, what do I do now, Taurus?" Lucy questioned, not wanting to go back to meditating if that's going to happen again.

"Now, you need to produce your own lightning, like this." Giving an example, Taurus made a Lightning bolt appear over his hand, floating.

Laxus scoffed, thinking that Lucy wouldn't be able to do that without meditating. But then he thought back to what she just did, and paled.

No. She could do that. Easily.

As he was thinking, he didn't notice that the bull had finished explaining, as now, a lightning bolt, which he noticed was bigger than the Bulls, was levitating in the air above her hand.

A golden light surrounded the clearing, and everyone thought another spirit had arrived, but chucked that thought away as they saw Lucy's and Taurus' faces.

"Old Friend!" A loud voice exclaimed, and as the gold light cleared, they spotted a giant man, one that produced such a humungous magic power, they felt the need to bow down.

"Hey, Stache Face, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, causing the Bull, along with the Raijinshuu, to look at her with wide eyes.

Taurus, because that was the king of the spirit world. And the Raijinshuu, because the just coukdn't believe that such a little human like her could talk so freely to someone like, well. . . That.

What surprised them even more is that he chuckled. _Chuckled._

"It is great to see you, old friend." He stated, grinning. But that grin soon disappeared as he thought of the reason to why he was in their world to begin with.

"Old Friend, their is a reason I am in your world, and that has to do with your training." Letting that sink in, the king continued, not wanting to be interrupted.

"As you know, you have been training with your spirits, because of the. . . incident. The problem is, you are somehow using their magic. There is no problem with that, but usually, you need to be born under their star sign to be able to. But there is another reason, and I think this is the reason." He paused, which he soon realised was a mistake as the humans started talking.

"Blondie, what 'incident' is he talking about. And why are you training because of it?" Laxus asked, concerned and confused at the same time.

Seeing the rest of the teams nods, Lucy sighed, but didn't statt talking untill a minute had passed.

"I-I'll tell you guys later. . ." She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

When he saw the humans had stopped talking, and their attention was on him again, he continued. "This reason, is that because you have lost so many people, and have been put through so much pain, you need somebody else, and that somebody is giving you power. This _somebody_ is a celestial spirit, one of legends. The Obsidian key, Draco, the celstial Dragon."


	10. Chapter 10

"D-Draco, _The Draco._ Wants to train somebody like _me_?!" Lucy practically screamed at 'Stache Face'.

Chuckling, the king replied, "Yes, and he wants to start soon. You are still able to train with your spirits when you are not training with Daco, but he will be teaching you Celestial spells. I am not yet sure if he will be training you in his magic, but he has never had a slayer to train, so you might just get lucky, as you are the first human to train under his name."

The whole group stared with wide eyes, making the King laugh even more. "Old Friend, there is something else I want to talk to you about. Because of how easily you are using your spirits magics, there is someone else that would like to train you while you are not training with Draco and your spirits. . ." Trailing off, the king waited for some indication that he had her full attention. When he recieved a nod, he continued.

"I would like to train you myself. The other spirits do not know of this, but you can tell them whenever you would like. I thought this over since Scorpio mentioned to me how easily you could use sand magic, and then when Virgo informed me of the earth spell you casted, I knew my decision was final. We shall start tomorrow at three, so be ready." And with that, the king disappeared, leaving the humans gaping, as everythong started moving again.

Bickslow didn't even notice when a fly flew into his mouth. . .

Then back out. . .

And into Freeds. . .

The first to snap out of it, was Lucy, who called for Loke, so he could change her training schedule.

"Princess, what can I do for you?" Bringing his lips to her hand, he kissed it, steoking the invisible mark that he left.

"Loke, I need you to change my training schedule with Capricorn." Lucy said seriously, somehow managing that with a grin on her face.

Staring at his 'Master' in confusion, he asked the obvious question. "Why, is there something wrong with the current one, Princess?"

"No, but I got a training offer. . ." Purposely leaving him in suspence, Lucy quietly started giggling, confusing the Lion spirit even more.

"What training offer, Princess. And stop laughing at me!" Loke ended up whining in the end, causing Lucy to collapse from laughing so much.

"Sorry, Loke, but I don't even think I have a choice in the matter." She spoke after calming slightly down.

Now the spirit was just plain annoyed at the blonde, staring at her with an expression that clearly said that he wanted an explanation, and he wanted one _now._

Still slightly laughing under her breath, the mage started to explain. "Well, Stache Face came by earlier," Letting that sink in, the blonde ignored his yell of, 'What!?'

"And he mentioned me not supposed to be able to use _all_ of your guys' power, and said that a very powerful spirit offered to train me." Lucy took a deep breath, before continuing.

"When I asked who, Stache Face said it was the Obsidian Key, Draco." She cringed when Loke fell over from his shock, hoping up right after, and shaking both her shoulders.

"Do You Know What This Means, Princess?!" He shouted, spitting in her face completely unlike his _cool_ self.

"No, what does it means, Loke?" Lucy sounded worried as she spoke, completely forgetting about the people behind the two.

"I Don't Know! And That's The Point! I Can't _Not_ Know Something! I'm Leo The Lion, Leader Of The Zodiac! I Should Know Everything About The Celestial Spirits!" That cocky lion just wouldn't stop shouting. . .

Sweatdropping, the group decided to remind them that they were there aswell. "Uh, Cosplayer, what's going on?" Bickslow was the first to speak, and thank god for that.

"Hold on, Bix, i'm not done." Never mind. . . Turning her head back to Loke, not realising she turned it away in the first place, she spoke.

"Loke, there is another spirit that's going to train me, and you'll be surprised." Scoffing, Loke denied the fact of being surprised after she told him that she would be training with Draco.

Only to take it back right after at the Blondes next words. . .

"Stache Face is going to train me!" That's it, he couldn't take it. . .

He fainted, dramatically at that. With one hand on his forehead, and one over his chest where his heart was, you could see him on the ground, an over-dramatic gasp could be heard from his mouth before his body started glowing a sparkly gold, signifying that he was returning to the spirit world.

"He took that better than I expected him to. . ." The celestial mage muttered to herself, but the Raijinshuu still heard her, Taurus having returned when Loke appeared.

" _That_ was better than what he would of done!?" Evergreen screeched, surprise practically dripping from the corners of her mouth.

"Well, yeah. I mean, worst comes to worst, he'd probably go find Draco, and challenge him, seeing as he told me that they didn't really get along. Loke would lose, obviously, and then wouldn't want his pride hurt when I ask him about it, so he would send Virgo here instead of himself, unless it's a life or death situation-" Rambling was what her mind went to, they were all lucky when Laxus cut her off.

"Hold on, Blondie. You're saying that a lion would challenge a _dragon_ because that same dragon offered to train you?" Laxus basically spat out due to his surprise.

"Well, that's Loke for you!" She cheered, before her face turned serious, and she went silent.

Nodding, although none of them knew why, she started talking after a minute or two. "Alright, Stache Face said that you guys can not, under any circumstances, mention this to anyone, unless he says otherwise, or it is the end of my training, where someone _won't_ have a chance of seeing him or Draco. _Got it?_ " She smiled happily when they all nodded, not noticing that some of them were trembling at the tone my voice had developed in the end, and the glare that somegow etched itself onto her face.

"Good!" She cheered, skipping away, before pausing, and looking back at them. "I'm sorry you guys won't have the chance to stay with me, but you can visit whenever, just make sure noone follows you. I don't really like goodbyes, so, I guess I'll see you later!" And with that, she went to the river to grab a drink before Sagittarius would appear, also not noticing the disappointed looks on their faces, before they turned around to leave.

Before they could leave the clearing, aswell as Lucy, Bickslows babies zipped towards Lucy, chanting the same thing over and over again.

"Later! Later!"

The group smiled as they heard Lucy's responce.

"Yeah, Later. All of you."

 _ **Just so you know, there will be a timeskip next chapter, but I will give you guys little 'Flashbacks' of Lucy's training with Draco, and we will move onto**_ _ **when the spirit king appears, but then I will move onto when her training has finished. Also, Lucy will not have worked for Sorcerers Weekly in this Fanfic.**_

 _ **RR, enjoy!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_***6 Months Later***_

"Hey, kid?" Draco asked, making sure Lucy was listening, before he continued speaking.

"You'll be going to his Majesty tomorrow morning, so today is your last day with me. I just wanted to, uh, Crap this is hard. . ." Draco trailed off, not really good with words. Lucy just smiled encouragingly for him to continue.

"Well, I just want to, uh, let you know that, I think of you as my, uh, daughter, and that you can talk to me anytime." Lucy shook her head sadly, knowing she wouldn't be able to do that without his key

Lucy jumped up, calling for her wings so she could fly up to his nose, the only thing that she could hug other than one of his spikes.

And that hurts, Lucy learned that the hard way. . .

"I love you. . . Dad." Tears welled up in both of their eyes, though Draco's was the size of Lucy's head.

"I love you two, Kid." Their happy, yet sad goodbye was ruined by everything freezing, and the Spirit King arriving.

Lucy was now left hugging the air, as Draco had left, so Lucy and The king could talk.

"Old Friend! Are you ready for my training?" He announced so loudly, that she was surprised that the nearby towns didn't think that there was a monster.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Lucy smiled cheerfully up at the King. "You bet, Stache Face!"

Chuckling, the Spirit King sat down cross legged, Lucy right infront of his right leg, that she was surprised he didn't crush her.

"Now tell me what you learnt with Draco." This caused Lucy to heam with pride, as she, two, sat down, ready to tell him about all of the things that her and the dragon spirit did.

Flashback

 _It_ _was currently 4:00 a.m, and Lucy was awoken by a voice._

A _loud one at that. . ._

 _"Human, wake up, it is time to train" A gruff voice spoke from above her, and as she opened her eyes, Lucy jumped back in shock._

Only _to remember what had transpired the day before. . ._

 _"You must be Draco. I'm Lucy, and I hope we can be friends!" She cheered, causing the dragon to blink at her, surprised at how happy she could be._

 _"Are you always this cheerful in the morning, Kid?" Draco questioned, raising an invisible eyebrow in a way that said, 'You better say no'._

Sheepishly _rubbing the back of her head, she smiled nervously at the magnificent creature infront of her eyes._

 _"Yeah, sorry." She mumbled, hoping she hadn't made the Dragon mad._

Grinning- _Well, she thought it was grinning, Draco managed to shrug his humungous shoulders at the girl, and replied with a, "I am two, so it doesn't matter."_ _Lucy noticed that the Dragon didn't really like to talk, so she decided to say, "Now, let's start training!"_

 _The dragon sighed in relief, not realising that as he did so, Lucy's hair flipped back, and she had to close her eyes from the rough wind that blew on her face._

 _"Sorry, Kid. First, you're gonna run laps around the clearing I saw outside, 'till I say stop." Draco informed, and Lucy nodded, not going to argue, as this was a once in a lifetime oppurtunity._

 _G_ _etting to work, the blonde ran outside, still in her clothing from the day before, she chose not to bathe first, so she wouldn't waste time taking two baths._

 _She could_ _bathe after, no problem._

 _An hour_ _later, she heard a voice calling her from the side of the forest, and she would be surprised if she didn't hear it, as it was the Dragon, that she soon realised was obnoxious, and annoying, as he kept talking, and blowing in her direction, making her fly back as she was about to take another step._

 _Huffing_ _angrily, the Blonde stomped her way over to see what the dragon wanted, seeing as it didn't feel like she was running for long at all._

 _"Kid, You should eat-" He cut himself off, "Nevermind, Bathe first, then eat. You smell worse than the lion when he refuses to shower. . ." Draco trailed off, shivering as he could almost smell_ _Loke like he was right next to him._

 _Lucy glared at the dragon, but never the less stomped her way over to the lake._

 _She peeked over her shoulder to make sure the dragon wasn't looking. Satisfied, she started to undress, calling on Virgo so she could get her some clothes._

 _Figuring the dragon would be annoyed for her taking so long, she took a quick bath, and got dressed, rushing back out to see Draco with a surprised look dressing his face._

 _"What?" Lucy questioned, spowly starting to get annoyed at the dragon again._

 _"Thank The Spirit King that you don't take long at all." He practically sighed out. Lucy looked at him with a serious expression on her face._

 _"So, what next?" If he could, Draco would be rubbing the back of his neck right now, but all he could was sigh._

 _Something that Lucy was still not use to. . ._

 _"You're going to be meditating" He told her with an equally serious expression._

 _Sitting down cross legged, Lucy closed her eyes, blocking out everything but the sound of Draco's voice._

 _"Focus on the stars. Wait, scratch that, it's not night-" Lucy cut him off._

 _"The sun." A lightbulb went off above Draco's head as he remembered the sun was a star._

 _"Alright, focus on the energy if the sun. The heat, and the light that it radiates." Draco watched in fascination as Lucy started shining like she was the sun itself, that he struggled to not look away._

 _But he did have to back off, as soon, she started letting off heat, and at that moment, he was happy that his scales were like armor._

 _"Good. Picture the sun being your magic core. Everyone has one, but it looks different for every single person." His eyes widened as the girls magic started to form above both of her palms that she was holding out._

 _"What the hell. . ." He mumbled, glad that Lucy couldn't hear it._

 _The magic kept getting bigger and bigger, untill Draco could no longer see Lucy, as the latter was now producing such a blinding light, that he was struggling to even look. Even more so than before._

 _"Kid, open your eyes." He managed to get out, and was surprised when he heard her voice asking him what to do next, instead of hissing in pain from the light._

 _"Look at the rocks in the distance." Doing what he said, Lucy squinted her eyes, only just being able to see them because they were so far away._

 _"Okay." She said, indicating that she could see them._

 _"Focus all of your magic that you have released into a ball, and place it over one hand. Only one." He watched in shocked awe, as he did exactly what he said for her to do._

 _He started talking again as she had finished the task, telling her, "Put all of your strength into this, and push it forward, aiming at the rock." Lucy did exactly what she was told to, breaking a sweat as this was harder than she thought._

 _Finally, she was able to break the non existent wall that she was trying to get the magic past, and it shot forward, faster than Jet running his faster._

 _Knowing she needed to say something, like all other spells, for the spell to be stronger, she creamed the first thing that came to mind. "Celestial Star Shot!"_

 _Draco could only look at her with wide eyes, and his jaw touching the ground, which looked quite comical for a dragon._

 _"Kid, how did you know what to say?" He managed to ask through all his non understandable mumbling._

 _"I just said the first thing to come to mind." Lucy informed, panting from all the strength that she had put into that spell._

 _A loud bang in the distance, along with a large rock almost hitting Draco, told them that she had hit her target._

 _Another rock, larger than the last, flew towards the two, hitting Draco in the side if the head. The impact knocked his head to the side, causing him to spit everywhere._

 _Lucy was just lucky none of it hit her. . ._

 _End Of Flashback._

"Wait, so Draco got taken down by a rock?" The Spirit King started laughing, something that Lucy had never heard before, but found she enjoyed, as it was as joyful as her Mothers laugh. **(AN- OK, is it just me, or do any of you other writers hate writing Mum or Mom for some reason? Back to the story!)**

Soon, Lucy started laughing with him, stopping shortly after he did.

"Old Friend, has Draco taught you the magic of the stars?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"No, why? And what is _the magic if the stars_?" Lucy asked, cocking her head to the side, searching through her mind to see if she had learned about it, but forgot.

Finding no such memory, she focused her full attention on the King, who she noticed was waiting patiently for her to come back to reality.

Satisfied, 'Stache Face' started talking, although he did it with an amused smile as he could practically _see_ the human taking in all of the information he gave her.

"Star magic, is the magic of the stars. Although none have learnt it as of yet, nor have they come remotely close, I believe you have the potential. Star magic does not mean you need to have a high magic power level, but feeds off of the love you have for your spirits. Because of this, star magic is infinite. You can only be beaten, if you are over powered. I know what you are thinking, and because of her relative, Sorano, who goes by the name Angel, abused her spirits, Yukino cannot use this magic. Your Mother would have been able to use it, but she was simply too busy, especially when she met Jude." Taking a pause, The King let that sink in, giving her a look that said, 'Ask me anything, I can answer it.'

However, the first thing that came to mind, was, "Yukino And Angel Are Related!?" She screamed, causing The Spirit King to blink in surprise.

"You didn't know?" He asked simply and innocently, not knowing the impact it would have.

"The question is how do _you_ know?" Accusingly asking, the blonde narrowed her eyes at him, expecting a good response. If she didn't get one, well, let's just say, she will be pissed.

He simply chuckled at her expression, informing her of just another one of his powers as the king of the celestial world. "Since I am the king of the celestial spirits, I know who the celestial mages relatives are. And incase you're wondering, the reason Yukino can't use star magic because of Angel, is because Angel is also a celestial mage."

Making an 'O' shape with her mouth, Lucy could simply nod, indicating she heard him loud and clear, but was still too shocked to speak.

"Anyways, as I mentioned before, I think you have the potential to learn Star magic although you can only use it when you are in a dire situation, and are in absolute need of it." He informed, not stopping the grin from dressig his face as he spoke.

Luvy shook uncontrollably, whispering a barely audible sentence, "But I don't deserve it, don't you remember what happened to Aquarius?"

The kings eyes widened, ashamed that he didn't notice she was still depressed, even after all this time. "Old Friend, Aquarius chose this path for herself. She sacrificed so you and your friends could fight for another day. And you guys won. You saved everyone, because of Aquarius. She's a hero, and so are you." Although his voice was soft, it was still passive.

He added one more thing, one more thing that caused the blonde to cry uncontrollably.

"Aquarius would be proud."


	12. Chapter 12

_8 Months Later_

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Gramps!" Lucy cried, sobbing uncontrollably, as it was time for her and the spirit king to part ways.

She had also taken to calling him Gramps, if you haven't noticed

"Child, you will be fine, go to your friends who made their way to Blue Pegasus. You said you would see them later, so go." The king had also taken to calling her child, kind of like Makarov when the guild was still formed.

Lucy gave his finger-keep in mind that it is his pinky finger, seeing as that one is the smallest-a huge hug, before finally letting go, and walking away.

Whilst doing so, she hugged the scarf-a golden version of Natsu's-to her chest, reveling in the feel of it. It was something Draco had given her a couple days after he left, teleporting it all the way from the spirit world.

"Child, wait." The king spoke, holding something in his palm.

"I would like to give you this." Lucy looked at him expectantly, waiting in shock for what he would give her.

Tears welled up in Lucy's eyes, wondering how he got something that was so precious to her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Gramps!" She exclaimed, running forward to hug his finger again.

He simply chuckled at her, before his finger started disappearing, his hand following soon after.

Soon enough, his whole body was flickering, glowing golden, signifying he had to return to the spirit world.

He simply smiled at Lucy, getting a huge grin in return, bringing one to his own face.

His present was left in the blondes hand when he was gone, and she looked down, happiness shown on her face.

She slipped it onto her index finger, smiling happily at the crimson ruby on the top. It had to be expensive, seeing as her father gave it to her Mother.

It was her mothers engagement ring, something she was sure her father had hidden somewhere, even when he passed.

A golden light surrounded the opposite side the ring was own, and she looked down, seeing a gold necklace, engraveds on it were the words, 'To Our Beautiful princess'.

Double checking, she realised it was a locket, shaped like a heart. Opening said locket, there was a picture of all of her spirits, with Gramps, and Draco behind them.

The tears that she had just got control over, sprung free, although she managed to keep them from falling down her face.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw 17 spirits there.

Aquarius.

She was in the picture.

Lucy fell to the ground, happy tears rolling freely onto the ground, and she quickly closed the locket, so as to not ruin the great picture.

Definitely not, because Aquarius was _smiling_. Something Lucy only ever saw rarely. Usually when she was with Scorpio, it was even more rare when he wasn't there.

Getting up, Lucy decided to follow Gramps' advice, and she started to make her way to Blue Pegasus, excited to see the last humans she had seen before her training.

But before that, the necklace went on, and she looked down, the scarf may have been blocking the chain, but the charm stood proudly out of her shirt, unlike Aquarius' key, which she had Gramps spell so that it wouldn't break, if she was in a fight.

Or if Natsu came back, which she highly doubted.

The ring, she found, was also spelled, along with her scarf. She closed her eyes in content as she thought of all if her spirit friends, not even realising she had made it out of the forest, seeing as it had been a couple hours since she had started the walk to Blue Pegasus.

People stared at her as she passed, there eyes wide with surprise.

As she, was the Celestial mage everyone in Fairy tail was looking for, the only thing that was missing, was the bright pink guild mark that was supposed to be covering her right hand.

Lucy didn't seem to notice the stares, but rather focused on her journey, and decided against taking a train, as she really did _not_ want to experience what all the dragon slayers felt.

So she walked to the opposite side of the unknown town she was in, making her way through that forest, and towards Pegasus Village, towards Blue Pegasus. **(AN- Alright, this is not a made up village, but Blue Pegasus' HQ's location is unknown, and this is where Blue Pegasus' Hot springs are, so you get it, right?)**

 _Timeskip-Blue Pegasus._

At this moment, Lucy was standing infront of the guild, taking deep breaths, and preparin herself for the Trimens and Ichiya she was _sure_ was inside.

Well, the fact that The Raijinshuu could be in there at that very moment was nervewracking enough, but then the other four she mentioned, that caused The Blonde to shiver in disgust.

Never the less, she pushed the doors open easily, partly because of all her ohysicak training, but also because Fairy Tails doors were a _lot_ heavier, and bigger than these were.

All attention turned to her, something that she would have been thankful for, but after her training, she really didn't appreciate, at all.

Before a word could be spoken, she was pushed down onto a couch, getting a massage from Ren who was behind her, Hibiki on her right, holding her hand, and Eve on her left, holding her opposite hand.

A sweatdrop made it's way down the side of her face, something that Ichiya came up to swipe away with a tissue.

But in doing so, he sniffed her hair, whispering, 'Meeeeen' As he did so.

Pulling away, Lucy stood up, laughing at the shocked looks on The fours faces.

"Hey, guys. Do you know where Master Bob is?" She said once they had gotten over her shock.

Standing up, Hibiki was about to offer his arm to take her to his Master, only for him to arrive before Hibiki could even talk.

"I'm right here, Sweetie. Did you need something?" Master Bob asked from behind Lucy, something she was shocked she didn't realise.

She blames it on the Trimens. . .

"Yeah, actually, I was wondering if the Raijinshuu were here?" Turnin her statement into a question, Lucy cocked her head to the side, something all the boys found, 'Extremely cute!'

The Master looked at her with a shocked expression, sighing sadly as he spoke. "I had a feeling you had rejoined, but it appears you haven't even heard the news." Now this caused Lucy to look at him in confusion. Spending all that time with a dragon, that she found out was nearly as dense as she expected Natsu's dragon, Igneel, to be, was bad for her mind.

"Lucy, Sweety, The Raijinshuu left when Fairy Tail was reformed" Master Bob informed her, but she couldn't speak, as she was in too much shock to do so.

"Master Bob, w-when did they reform?" Lucy questioned, tears forming in her eyes as she started thinking about all of her friends from Fairy Tail.

He just sighed at her, speaking with sadness clear in his voice. "Two months ago."

Lucy's heart felt like it was breaking, being ripped into two, her tears now rolling down her face. "A-Alright, thank you, Master, I'll be on my way now." And with that, Lucy left, not knowing if she should go to Fairy Tail.

To the 'friends' That left without a single goodbye.

Though she supposed that, that didn't include the Raijinshuu.

She had something there after all, even though it might take her a while to be close with everyone there, like she had before, she could still do it.

After all, she is-well, was a Fairy Tail mage, and they could do great things.

Forgiveness being one of the greatest about them. . .


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy stood nervously on the outskirts of Magnolia, not wanting to see any of the Fairy Tail mages on her way to the guild.

Well, that wasn't true. _She_ didn't want _them_ to see _her._ She was lucky she hadn't seen anyone yet, because she would most likely make a run for it.

She spoke too soon, as right now, the 3 people, and 1 exceed she didn't want to see most, were leaving the train station.

But, why was Lisanna with them?

Oh well, Lucy was just extralucky, that Natsu was still motion sick, _and_ in a fight with Gray, so he wouldn't be able to smell her.

Sighing in relief as they passed, Lucy waited a couple minutes before making her own way to the guild.

The thing she didn't take into consideration were the _other_ dragon slayers, untill she couldn't hear them talking from inside the guild hall, as she was now right outside of the doors, getting ready to head inside.

Before any of the slayers could rush out, she kicked the doors open, and yelled, "I'm Home!"

Everyones attention turned to the door at the familiar voice, all eyes wide open, even the dragon slayers who knew she was there. They must not have gotten over their surprise.

Just before anyone could get up to hug her, the thing that surprised them most happened.

Bickslows babies rushed up, cheering her name over and over again. . .

And Lucy laughed.

A real laugh.

Something the guild was head over heels to hear.

The next thing that happened, though, was even more surprising, as the Raijinshuu walked up, _including_ Laxus.

"Lucy!" Evergreen screeched, pouncing on her for a huge hug, which Lucy happily returned.

"Cosplayer, you took forever! I wanted more of your sandwiches!" Bickslow whined, but hugged her anyways, lucky he was wearing his visor so no one could see the red on his face

"It is good to have you back, Miss Lucy. How was your training?" Freed asked politely, drawing her in for a hug, everyone missing the tiny red hue that coated his cheeks for a split second before disappearing as soon as he let go.

"Hey Blondie. Took you long enough. For that, I want more of those lightning lacrima's." Laxus ruffled her hair, causing Lucy to pout adorably, but she still laughed, Laxus joining in.

Now this surprised everyone, as Laxus hasn't laughed like that in _ages._

Gramps nearly passed out in his office from the familiar sound he only ever heard when Laxus was still a child.

So, he walked out if his office to see what caused it, and fell over at the sight of Laxus' hand still ruffling Lucy's hair.

Wait, Lucy?

Lucy's back!

"My child, I missed you! This idiot is as bad at paper work as myself! I need your help!" Makarov started whining, the most common thing being how team Natsu has destroyed so many towns, and since she wasn't there, there was even more destruction.

Something that Lucy simply _couldn't_ believe.

"Well, _Makarov,_ I believe I still need my guild mark back." She informed, everyones eyes drifting to her hand to see that her guild mark was indeed gone.

Makarovs eyes bulged out of hs head, shaking his head and waving his hands continuosly. "Nope. Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope. You saying Makarov is wierd, just call me Gramps again." This caused Lucy to frown.

"I can't call you that, though, I already have a Gramps." She informed, everyones eyes snapping back up to her head, jaws touching the ground.

"Child, I didn't know you still had blood family left." Makarov stated, Lucy's eyes saddening.

"I don't, it's more like a bond. He actually trained me when Fairy Tail disbanded. Well, six months after, as I was training with someone else before that." The guilds eyes widened, as they found out that she had two different trainers in the time span of 14 months.

"Child, what is your Gramps' name?" Makarov was disappointed, because he didn't have the role of her Grandpa anymore, but still happy for his child.

"Hm, I don't actually know his real name." She mumbled, but still, everyone heard it, and if their jaws could go even lower, they would. Although Elfmans did make a crack in the guild floor. . .

"You trained with someone, but didn't even know his name?!" Everyone shouted in unison, and Lucy finally realised she worded it wrong.

"Oh, No, I don't even know if anyone knows his real name. It was the Spirit King." She waved her hands around, acting like it wasn't a big deal. Which it was.

Even though the Raijinshuu knew she would be training with the King, they were still just as surprised. But now that they think about it, they don't know his name either.

At that very moment, Team Natsu walked in together, all of them had depressed looks on their faces, seeing as they hadn't had any luck of finding the girl they all had been looking for.

Lucy.

As they looked up, they were confused at who everyone was looking at, untill their eyes landed on the form of the girl they were all looking for.

"Luce. . ." Natsu trailed off, not knowing what to say.

To say he was shocked when Lucy looked at all of them sadly would be an understatement.

"You're back!" Gray shouted, with Erza, and Natsu shouting it in unison.

"Lusheeeeee!" Happy shouted, barreling into her chest, looking up at her with teary eyes, only to get squished when the rest of team Natsu ran up to hug her.

"Hey, guys, i'm back." Lucy whispered, but Natsu backed away, looking at her with confusion clear in his eyes.

"Luce, why do you smell like a dragon?" He questioned, causing the blondes eye to widen, along with the rest of the guilds.

"So you smell it too, Salamander?" Gajeel walked up with narrowed eyes, Wendy following right behind him with a shy look on her face.

"W-Well, actually, I was meaning to talk to you guys about that, in private." Lucy told them, indicating for them to follow her outside, glaring at everyone else so they knew not to follow or to listen in.

As soon as they were outside, Natsu asked the same question. "Luce, why do you smell like a dragon?" Although this time, it was more forced.

Lucy sighed, as she was hoping to put this off for a while longer. She looked at the other two, both nodding for her to speak, all of them with serious expressions.

"Well, after the guild disbanded, I decided to train, and ended up being stronger than I thought. Usually, a celestial mage can only use the magic of the Zodiac that they were born under, but I could use all of their powers. I was also able to use star dress, without even trying to. Soon after, the Spirit King arrived, telling me that there was a spirit that wanted to train with me. That spirit was Draco the Dragon. At first, he just taught me to strengthen my celestial magic and magic power, but after a couple of weeks, he told me he would teach me dragon slaying magic." Taking a pause, Lucy looked in all of their eyes, seeing them all with various looks. Most being shock and surprise.

"I have a picture if you want proof." She spoke after letting it sink in.

They all nodded, although they had a feeling that she wasn't lying. Not taking it from around her neck, she showed them the locket, and as she opened it, they all sucked in various breaths at the picture of all of her spirits, the dragon that was named Draco next to the spirit king.

"I only trained with him for 6 months, and then I trained with the spirit king for 8, I wanted to ask you guys if you could help train me?" She looked at them all sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh! And this scarf is from Draco, it's kind of like Natsu's scarf." Pointing to the material around her neck, a look of recognition flashed in all of their eyes.

"But, Natsu, there's something else." Looking Natsu in the eyes, she took on a serious expression, his not changing even slightly.

"Natsu, Draco told me something about his family. He said he was Igneels brother." Everyones eyes widened at that, looking at Lucy with shocked looks coating their faces.

Tears welled up in her eyes as Natsu didn't say anything, but just stared at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"I-I understand if you don't want to be my brother, but I hope we can still stay best friends." And with that, she ran off, the other two dragon slayers glaring at Natsu, saying with their eyes that he needed to go after her.

And he did. He did straight away. Not wavering in the slightest.

He ran and ran, going as far as using his fire as a booster.

Lucy looked back, seeing him chasing her with a serious expression, making her think that he wanted to turn her down as his sister.

This caused her to cast a spell that Draco taught her, "Shooting Star!" And she ran even faster than Jet, Natsu cursing loudly at that fact, as now, she was nowhere in sight.

He sniffed her, not stopping running at all, still using his fire. "Lucy! Come Back!" Tears slipped down his face, as he finally had more family under his nose the whole time, but he couldn't even tell her that he accepted her as his sister.

By this time, Lucy was in a clearing in the forest, the clearing that her and Natsu use to sit in, watching the night sky reflect off of the clear lake in the middle, and use to fall asleep to the sound of the waterfall.

Natsu realised the direction she was heading in, and a while later, he walked into the clearing, Lucy looking at him with wide eyes.

"Luce, I considered you a sister before all of this happened." He started talking before she could run again, and he sat down beside her, pulling her closer to his side.

"This just makes us even closer. Closer than I am to the rest of the guild. It doesn't change much thouhh, not at all." As he spoke, tears fell from his and Lucy's eyes, mixing on Lucy's face, as her head was on his shoulder, but Lucy didn't mind.

She had a brother, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
